gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Chop
Chop is a large Rottweiler dog in Grand Theft Auto V. He is owned by Lamar Davis, but seems to spend most of his time with Franklin. He is first introduced in the mission Chop and later inhabits Franklin's house, giving the player the ability to take him for walks. Overview During some missions, the player is able to switch to Chop in order to find certain people or checkpoints. Chop can also aid the player in finding Hidden Packages. It is possible for a player to obtain a throwable ball in the character's weapon menu, allowing you to be able to throw the ball for Chop to catch. If you select to take Chop for a walk and get into a car, Chop will get in the passenger seat of the car. Be aware that if you have Chop with you and you call somebody on your phone to hang out, once you reach their location, Chop will get out of the car and run home while your friend gets into the front seat. For some reason, Chop will not ride in the back seat of any car and will not ride in the back of a van as he is shown doing in some missions. Chop likes to be walked in the parks and loves to play ball on the beach or go for walks in the forest. He can be killed in gunfights, but will spawn back unhappily at Franklin's house. Chop can be customized with the iFruit app on your Smartphone, by entering your Rockstar Games Social Club account in the app, and it will be connected to your GTA V copy. From the app, you can buy any type of colored collars for Chop. Once changed in the app, Chop will wear the customized Collar in your GTA V game. Events of GTAV Chop is brought along by Lamar to help kidnap a Ballas member named D. When D crashes his motorcycle and escapes on foot, Lamar and Franklin use Chop's sense of smell to uncover him. Chop is able to subdue D, allowing Lamar and Franklin to get him into the van. However, the two are forced to free D when Lamar risks revealing their location (Chop). Missions appearances ;GTA V *Chop *Hood Safari *Predator Trivia *Chop is the first and, until now, only named in-game dog in the series. *Chop, like all the other wildlife animals and dogs, can be shot, killed and run over. Chop doesn't die permanently though, since he respawns at Franklin's home if Franklin returns after Chop's 'death'. *A plushie Chop will be offered on a collectibles giveaway in the 4th of October. It will possibly be available for purchase in the Warehouse (Rockstar's online store) sometime later. *While walking Chop he can attack pedestrians if they are targeted by or attack Franklin. This can result in a two star wanted level for Franklin and the police shooting Chop as well as Franklin. Gallery Artwork-Chop-GTAV.jpg|Full-sized artwork of Chop. Chop.png|Chop showcasing his ability to leap across cars. Chop and Franklin.jpg|Chop riding with Franklin in a Manana. Chop trying to bite a Ballas member-GTAV.png|Chop attacking D. Franklin-Balcony-GTAV.jpg|Chop sitting behind Franklin. FranklinAndChop-GTAV.png|Franklin and Chop. Navigation de:Chop es:Chop fr:Chop hu:Chop pt:Chop ru:Чоп hu:Chop Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Animals